Heroes Manor Chronicles
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Inspired by the MLP comic, Time Fades. After living in Heroes Manor in Hero City, Team Sonic has gotten married to their special ones, had children, lived peacefully even with the villains, and passed away. A sequel to Heroes Manor series by Gage the Hedgehog.
1. Sonic & Elise's Story

There were so many memories from Heroes Manor. So many laughs, so many tears, so many friends, so many deaths. The most important one who lived here with all of us was Sonic and all of his friends, and wife, Elise. A year after we moved in the mansion, we had more heroes from Sonic's friend and rival, Mario. Mario said he decided to start a great life in the mansion along with his wife, Peach, and the rest of his teammates. After Team Mario came, Sonic proposed to Elise, and she said yes. We set up a wedding at the church of Hero City. For their honeymoon, we gave them reservations for the Hero Coast Resort, but Elise was unsure of having kids, so she had to think about it. Sonic understood because he loved Elise. A year later, Elise finally decided she did want kids. So after a week, Elise began to get sick. She threw up so much, so we got her a pregnancy test to see if it was true. It was positive. Sonic and Elise were overjoyed that Elise was having a child. We found out she was having twins during the ultrasound. After nine months, Elise was in labor at three in the morning. Eight hours later, Elise had a baby girl and a baby boy. Sonic and Elise named the twins Emma and Blue. When the two first opened their eyes, we noticed their eyes were switched. Emma's eyes were green like her father's and Blue's eyes were blue like his mother's. Elise was tired after the birth, but she didn't have complications. The twins grew up very much like their parents, a pair of confident but very kind hedgehogs. They both learned to swim to be better in water than Sonic. Sonic never hated that because he didn't want any of his kids to drown. The twins were also became close friends to the other children in Hero Manor. Crash and Pasadena's son, Bash, Star and Marco's daughter, Moon, etc. But when Sonic was sixty and Elise was sixty-two, a tragedy occurred. Dr. Eggman and all the villains did one final attack and Emma, Blue, and all the kids fought the villains, but Emma was captured. Sonic tried to save her, but when he did, Cortex grabbed him and threw him into Hero Lake, which was too deep for Sonic. Elise dived into the water to save him while Blue and Emma's husband, Jake, and Blue's wife, Carol went to save Emma. After the battle, the villains all died in an accident. Elise got Sonic out of the water, but he was unconscious and not breathing. Shadow and Rouge's daughter, Reggie, who learned CPR, tried to revive Sonic. It worked but we had to take him to the hospital because he wouldn't wake up. The doctors said Sonic wasn't going to make it, so we had to say our good byes. Elise couldn't stop crying as Sonic lay there, dying. We were all upset to see Sonic taking his final breaths. Sonic's last words to Elise were "just smile, Elise. I'll always love you and watch over you". Finally Sonic closed his eyes the last time as the heart rate monitor showed that Sonic's heart stopped. We held a funeral for Sonic at the Hero City Chapel with an open casket. After we said our last words to Sonic, we buried Sonic in the cemetery. Thirty years later, Elise developed heart cancer and tried to fight it for a year. But she lost the battle and died in the rest home we put her in after she had dimentia. Elise's last words to Emma, Blue, and their spouses were "I love all of you, I'll always watch you". We put her grave near Sonic's because she always said she wanted to be beside Sonic when she passes.


	2. Team Mario's Story

Mario married Peach back in the Mushroom Kingdom and the two decided to spend the rest of their lives in Hero City. His teammates also got married, Luigi had Daisy, Yoshi had a Pink Yoshi whom he loved for years, Wario had Mona, Waluigi had Rosalina, etc. Then two months after Team Mario moved in, Peach found out she was pregnant with twins like Elise did a year later. Nine months later, Peach had her and Mario's son, Marty, and daughter, Patricia. Marty looked like Mario and Patricia looked like Peach. Then Luigi and Daisy had Lily, Lee, and Carnation, etc. But when Team Mario moved in, Bowser joined the villains league with the other villains. This gave Bowser more power, but our kids were powerful due to being young. Nothing could stop the young heroes. Mario still had games coming out, even those coming for Nintendo's newest system, the Nintendo Switch. Emilie got the system thanks to the money she got for her job as a secretary. We all had a great time playing all the games, especially the game Emilie anticipated most, Splatoon 2. After Splatoon 2 came, Callie and Marie, the Squid Sisters, moved in. Along with the singing group, Off the Hook, and two Inklings named Zack and Lula. In fact, Callie and Marie had concerts with Pearl and Marina together since the two became friends after Marie heard their first single for the first Splatfest in Splatoon 2. Over the years, Nintendo continued with more systems, more games, everything. But when Mario was seventy, he had a fatal heart attack in his sleep. He died a few minutes later and we held a funeral for him the next day. We even made a statue for him in his honor for being a wonderful hero. His death was a year before Sonic died and even Peach mourned for Sonic when he died. Then, ten years later, Peach also had a heart attack in the rest home, she survived but her heart was weak and could literally stop when surprised. So we put her in the same rest home Elise was in so the caretakers would keep her safe. When Elise died, Peach cried so much, remembering the memories she had with Elise. A weak later, Peach suffered one more heart attack and died. We put a statue for her, too. We were all so sad but we knew Peach was in heaven, no longer suffering and back to her young self and back with her beloved hero, Mario.


	3. Spyro and Cynder's Story

Spyro and Cynder were in love since the day they saved the world from Malefor the Dragon. They met Team Sonic during one of their adventures and thought of Gage as a close friend. After living in Heroes Manor for six months, the two found out Cynder is going to lay eggs soon. Three weeks later, Cynder laid five eggs, a gold one, a white one, a green one, a black one and a red one. Two weeks later, the eggs hatched, revealing three girls, Kaela, Iris, and Rose and two boys, Max and Calvin. They became close friends to the others kids. Emma and Blue thought it was great having young dragons as friends. Spyro and Cynder's love never left them, leaving them together forever. And when the five dragons were teens, Spyro and Cynder both became elders for both dark and light powers. However, a year after Spyro and Cynder became the elders, Sonic passed away from complications after the villains threw him into the lake, drowning him. The two dragons were devastated what had become of a really close friend, but they never left their elder role because they knew Sonic would be mad if that happened. Gage thought the same thing, and revealed that if it happened, even he wouldn't be happy. And Emilie said if it did happen, she will never rest in peace if she passed away. When the Spyro and Cynder became grown ups, Spyro and Cynder stayed in a cave where they can rest. After Elise and Peach died, Spyro and Cynder became ill and also died. We buried them inside the cave and Kronk's grand niece, Keke, placed a made a statue in Spyro and Cynder's honor. Emilie sent prayers to God that Spyro and Cynder will forever rest in peace and to always take care of them. Spyro and Cynder's kids joined for the prayers. Before we left, we put a couple flowers in Spyro and Cynder's final resting place.


	4. Team SpongeBob's Story

Life went well ever since SpongeBob and his friends moved to Heroes Manor. Especially when the Golden Hedgehog Mall opened. Mr. Krabs expanded his business in the Krusty Krab at the mall, and it became a success so huge, SpongeBob and Squidward both got really good paychecks. Plankton still tried to steal the krabby patty formula but SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs were too smart. After SpongeBob's first paycheck, he decided to give Sandy something special, an engagement ring. Mr. Krabs was happy for his employers' big chance. SpongBob proposed to Sandy at the park, and she said yes! We got started on our plans, including ways to get both SpongBob and Sandy's relatives to come. It wasn't hard, Sandy still had the stuff that made sea creatures to breathe on the surface world. But on the day before the wedding, SpongeBob caught the suds. We were scared, especially since we didn't know sicknesses for sea creatures. But Emilie, being a very smart but also very kind girl, had a plan. She decided to put on SpongeBob's water helmet on him so the bubbles SpongeBob sneezes out won't disturb the ceremony. And when SpongeBob kisses Sandy, then that's when the helmet comes off. It will be that way until the honeymoon, where Sandy will not only get to spend time with her husband, she'll also take care of him. The plan worked, and SpongeBob felt better when he and Sandy came home. Then Sandy found out that Elise had her twins. She wanted to have a child, too, but she thought it was impossible. She is a land creature, while SpongeBob is a sea creature. But she tried anyway, just for the heck of it. Finally, a week later, Sandy found out she was about to have a baby. Nine months later, Sally Bobby Squarepants was born. She was part land creature, part sea creature, making her part sponge so she had the ability to absorb water or anything. But she had one quirk: she can catch the suds just like SpongeBob can. Then after teething, Sally grew baby buck teeth that looked like Sandy's. As Sally grew up, she became very much like both her parents. She was cheerful like SpongeBob and very smart like Sandy. She dreamed of becoming a scientist like her mother, and a fry cook like her father. But when Sally was thirteen, tragedy occurred. Mr. Krabs passed away from a heart complication. Pearl was devastated, revealing that she really did love her dad, more than anything besides her friends. Because of that, SpongeBob became the new manager of the Krusty Krab while Sally became fry cook, just like she dreamed of. SpongeBob couldn't be more proud of Sally and Sandy was happy that her own daughter found one of her callings. When Sally was in high school, her best subjects were math and science. She was good at other subjects, such as art, but she followed her second dream of becoming a scientist. Sally graduated with flying colors and continued her job at the Krusty Krab. Then came the day Sonic passed away after drowning in the lake. Sally cried so much, seeing Sonic laying there, not breathing. But she knew that nothing can cure death, so she moved on and visited Sonic's grave each week to tell him how things are going. Then three months after Elise and Peach died, Sandy died in a car crash. SpongeBob was so sad that his beloved died so suddenly. Sally cried so much, a lot more than SpongeBob did during the one and only time Mr. Krabs fired him. Then more of Team SpongeBob passed. Patrick died after getting a head injury, and his wife, Mindy, died from an infection. Patrick's two kids, Millie and Parker, were devastated when their parents passed and SpongeBob was just as sad to see his best friend and his wife were buried like that. Finally, a year after Patrick and Mindy's death, SpongeBob died after the substance to get him to breathe on air wore off, causing him to never be able to live in the surface world. We buried him next to Sandy's grave. He will be missed.


End file.
